Love of a Different Level
by FtMSebastion
Summary: Harry finds love in a very...very strange place. SLASH. Harry x OC
1. Awkward Beginnings

All right, so I'd like to start this off by saying that I'm not going to tell you who I paired Harry with. This will be slash and you probably won't even begin to guess what the pairing is, if you really want to know, you're just going to have to stick around and read this, then press the pretty little review button, kay?

Also, the other person will be an OC…kind of. In saying that the character isn't portrayed in the book as an actual character…you'll figure it out.

There is a high possibility of this being MPREG, because I tend to lean toward stories like that, even though the thought terrifies me (as a man who can indeed get pregnant…but we're not going into that).

Anywho, standard disclaimer inserted here; if I owned the Harry Potter universe…well I doubt they'd be selling it to children.

Ah…and I didn't really want to list warnings as a whole, so I'm just going to list warnings per chapter, kay? Kay.

So…warnings for this chapter: smut, I was going to put mild, but that is questionable

…

"You okay, mate? You look a tad bit peaky." Ron observed worriedly, making Hermione peer up from her book to eye him warily. "Ron is right, you look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Is You-Know-Who bothering you?"

Harry shook his head slowly, his brow knit in confusion. "I highly doubt Voldemort," he ignored the flinches from his friends, "had anything to do with this." No, he didn't think that this…problem of his had the slightest to do with Voldemort. He shuddered at the thought of that. "Just hormonal issues…I _am_ a teenager, you know." Both he and Ron blushed at that, Hermione raised an eyebrow, scoffing slightly and returned to her book, muttering about modesty, her cheeks tinted red.

Harry mumbled something about going to get his bag for class, standing up and rushing out of the Great Hall, saving himself from further embarrassment. Hoping to himself that the staircases would be nice to him, he made a quick ascent to the Astronomy tower, surprisingly, he made it there in record time.

He sat on the ledge of the window, dangling a leg over the edge as he pulled his pack out of his pants pocket, shuffling it, he grabbed a fag out of it and put it to his lips, stuffing the pack back into his pants, he lit the end with his wand, taking a long, slow drag, his mind wandering to the night before.

The dream he had had was…odd to say the least, even more so because it felt so _real_. He shivered gently at the memory of the hands caressing over his body. They had felt so comforting, the embrace of this dream figure so much like what her would imagine a lover's would be like. He felt himself get hard at the memory, cursing his teenage body.

He started as he felt something caress his face, snapping his head around, he saw no one. He pulled his wand again, muttering an incantation that the fake Moody had taught them a year before, one that presented anything hidden in the room as the spell was cast (telling them only to practice saying the incantation and the wand movements in class).

Seeing nothing there, he brushed it off as the wind. After a second, he felt something brush against him again; he blushed red as the invisible pressure slid to his chest, rubbing him over his shirt.

He moaned softly, melting into the touch, feeling the same comforting embrace as before. The pressure moved to under his shirt, lifting it up and rubbing his nipples.

His eyes snapped open when the pressure left, dazedly, he staggered up and limped to the Gryffindor common room, biting his lip as he felt the fabric of his trousers rub against his still throbbing erection. He moaned in dismay when he cast tempus, seeing that there was only 5 minutes left to get to potions, which meant no time to take care of his problem.

He quickly grabbed his things, stubbing his smoke on a windowsill, opening the window and tossing it. After checking that he had everything, he ran as fast as his body would let him, cursing to himself as he realized that not even the impending doom that was potions was going to stave off the embarrassing hard on.

He sat down in the back row in the seat his friends had saved for him, adjusting his robes, blushing madly. The door slammed open as Snape stalked in, starting his lecture before even reaching his desk.

"This potion you will be making today," he murmured in his low baritone, "will require your full attention, it is extremely testy and if not timed correctly it can go very wrong." He smirked malevolently. "Now I know some," he shot a piercing glare at both Neville and Harry, "some of you may not have the finesse to make such a high caliber potion such as this and this I have made an alternate assignment for those not willing or competent enough to try to make this, as this potion is not required, those who take the alternate assignment will also be assigned a five foot essay on this potion, covering every detail you can find."

"If you wish to take this alternate assignment, please step up to my desk and pick them up here." He dropped the stack of parchments down on the desk with a thud. "Those who are wishing to try to make this potion have 45 minutes to make it. Be forewarned that anyone who muddies up the potion will not only have to re-do it on their own time, but will also have to do the added assignment and the homework." Smiling in malevolent glee, he strode to his desk and stared at the class with his hands folded.

"Well? GO." Many of the Slytherins and Hermione jumped up and ran to the supply cabinet, ingredient list in tow. Others shuffled slowly up to the professor's desk and quickly grabbed a parchment and ran back to their desk, thinking it may be a trap. Harry stood up slowly, thanking Merlin that the man's speech seemed to have brought him down to half-mast, making it immensely easier to hide his problem; he practically sprinted back to his desk after picking up his thin strip of parchment.

A short while later, Harry felt something pressing against his shoulder and rubbing against his chest. Biting his lip, he saw his clothes shift slightly. Looking around, he grabbed behind him, feeling nothing there, he shifted and went back to writing on his assignment.

The pressure, which oddly felt like a hand, started to travel down underneath his robe, playing with the hem of his shirt. Harry peered around under his lashes to see if anyone was looking. Everyone around him was frantically scribbling or stirring, hoping to finish their project in the dwindling amount of time left in class. Ron had opted to work on the potion with Hermione, so they were sitting away from Harry, in hopes to concentrate better.

Knowing that no one would see what was going on, Harry bit his lip hard, scribbling small notes about the subject he was assigned as the hands or whatever they were rubbed small circles over his chest and stomach.

He gasped softly when the hands started unbuttoning his pants and he bent over more as one of the hands slowly slid into his pants, grabbing his throbbing erection. Stifling a moan, he bit onto his covered wrist, his hips twitching lightly against his will.

The hand squeezed him gently; sliding its fingers over his length, he trembled slightly. As the lesson wore on, the hand teased and pulled, bringing him close to the edge just to stop, driving him insane with need.

The rest of the day went like this, making him irritable. Thanking Dumbledore silently that he had a free study period right before lunch, he hobbled to the boy's dormitory, making the excuse of needing a little extra sleep.

As soon as the curtains were closed around him, he chucked off his clothes, casting a silencing spell around his bed with a loud moan. He flopped back onto the bed, staring wantonly at his aching length, so stiff that it was pushing against his stomach lightly.

His eyes rolled back as he felt the hands squeeze him again, what felt like a thumb pressing against the tip. Then a wet warmth engulfed his length, making him rear back with a shocked and strangled yell, he rocked his hips, never having felt such a sensation in his life, an immense pleasure hit him, coursing all the way to the tip of his toes as the invisible…whatever it was swallowed him, sucking gently.

He could feel hot coils building up inside himself, his toes curling, he growled softly. His eyes flew open as he felt a gentle pressure against his hole, it pushed itself in gently, making him arch off the bed. Crying out his release, he shot ribbon after ribbon of white into the welcoming warmth, his frustrations of the ministrations of the invisible hands melting away as he shook softly, his head lolling to the side.

Just as he dozed off, he felt something akin to fingers run almost lovingly through his hair and he swore he had heard a voice whispering soft nothings, enveloping him in a warm safety, he finally drifted off with a smile on his face.

…

So, yah. That's the first chapter. You're free to guess who or what is with Harry. Please review. Good or bad, I'd love to hear your comments.

Also, a reminder, this is SLASH. Meaning male on male. There is also a possibility of MPREG. If either of these things bother you, there is a lovely back button, you are free to click that.


	2. The Library

If anyone is wondering, yes Harry did fall asleep naked covered i- yes. _**giggles**_

Again, I'm not telling anyone who the other person is until about chapter 3 or 4 (probably the chapter 3). So you're just going to have to wait. ^^

Again, this is slash, this is mpreg…and I detest cannon. I don't even use a cannon pairing as a background pairing.

Standard disclaimers apply.

And this involves a young (age 15+) Harry and a…slightly older (10+ years older then 18) male. Still not saying whom the male is. You'll just have to read and (please) review.

Also, sorry for the late ass update, I've been settling into a new living routine, so I've been dead tired and uninspired for the past few days. I'm also trying to get chapters up to 2000 to 5000 words a chapter. Not that that is any excuse for not updating for like…week. Lol Anyway…

Also, the Dursleys are not an important role in this story, almost every story I've picked to read portray at least Vernon as an evil abusive pervert who does all sorts of despicable things to Harry. This isn't one of those stories. I will probably try my hand at one, but it's probably best that I focus on this one for now…

Lastly, I love anyone who reads and reviews this or even just reads this. ^^

…

Harry was startled awake when his curtain was torn open. He looked dazedly up at Ron, who was gaping at him, a deep red blush creeping up his ears. "M-mate, wha- um…Divination starts in five minutes. You…might wanna get cleaned up and warn me if you're going to…do…that." He murmured, tearing his eyes away, attempting to look at anything but Harry.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Ron gestured for him to look down, still not looking at him. Peering down, his eyes rolled skyward as he muttered a small explicative, a soft blush creeping his neck. "Uh…would you mind…er…" Ron quickly nodded, spinning around on his heel and walking quickly out of the dormitory, pushing Hermione away from the door as she was trying to enter.

Harry jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom, he took a cloth, quickly wiping the little bit of mess that was dried onto his stomach, noting the small amount in comparison to the intensity of his orgasm, his brow knitting. He thought about the warm wetness that had encased him earlier, bringing him to ecstasy. He had felt…safe. Which was an odd feeling for him, never really feeling safe, even inside Hogwarts walls.

He then remembered the gentle touch he had felt before falling asleep, almost like whispers on his skin, comforting, reassuring. He felt sure that whatever was doing these things to him was not going to hurt him. Nodding to himself, he tossed the cloth into one of the hampers, hurrying into the dormitory and throwing his clothes on, wishing he remembered the spell to make everything tidy; he grabbed his bag and dashed out to Divination.

Panting softly when he made it to the tower, he thanked Merlin when he saw a crowd of students still outside the room. Ron spotted him and waved him over, obviously trying not to think about the earlier incident in the dormitory.

Slinking next to Ron, he felt a soft caress on his hand, looking to his left; he saw that no one was actually there. Slightly puzzled, he figured it was the same being that had been with him the past few days. He felt something akin to fingers link with his, making him smile softly. It felt…nice. Whatever this being was, he knew it wouldn't hurt him. He just wondered if the being was male or female.

If he were to be completely honest with himself, though he had adamantly refused to admit it to anyone else, he hoped it was a male. He had been suspicious of his sexuality since the Yule Ball, when Pattil had pressed her body against his in an attempt to turn him on. He had decidedly felt nothing, not that she was ugly in any way, he had just not been attracted to her in the slightest, or really any female.

He had come to realize that his feelings for Cho were nothing more then admiration for a spectacular Seeker exaggerated by teenage hormones. He had to admit, if he were straight, he would've chosen them or Ginny in a heartbeat, but the fact of the matter was that even the thought of being with a girl made his stomach turn in a bad way.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an amused chuckle. Twisting his head toward where the chuckle had come, he saw a flash of a young man, though his eyes told of a much older being. As soon as it had come, it was gone, leaving Harry more then a little confused. He had seen someone…a man about where he would've imagined the being standing if the pressure on his hand was anything to go by.

Suddenly he heard in his head, '_Dear Harry, do you know how lovely you are in the midst of rapture? Never in my years have I seen such a beauty so deep. No art piece could compare, no music would sound as sweet. I wish to see your completion brought to being by my hands. I have been watching you, even before you came to this school as a student, if I am to have my way, I will be with you…always.'_

Blushing at the words flitting into his mind, he peered around to see if the teacher had come yet, not that he expected her to. Ever since Umbridge had come to this school, she had been arriving to class later and later. He'd bet his firebolt that that dirty toad had been holding her back, just so she'd be late. She frustrated him to no end.

Some time later, students started trickling away from the classroom doorway to do other things, tired of waiting for the teacher to come. "Ron, I don't think she's going to be coming today. She's never been this late. Maybe we should just leave." Ron nodded and they quickly shuffled out of the crowd. "Hey, mate. Would you mind if I went to the Library for a bit? I want to look up stuff."

Ron looked over at him, slightly surprised. "You want me to join you?" Shaking his head quickly, he mumbled, "It's gotta do with my issues." Embarrassed, he took a small reassurance from the gentle squeeze the being…man…person gave his hand. Red creeping up to his ears, Ron waved him off wishing him good luck.

Creeping quietly into the library, he peered around, looking to see if Madam Pince was watching. He noted with a small hint of amusement that she had her feet propped up, snoring softly behind a disgustingly gushy teen magazine. Rolling his eyes, he peered over at where he assumed the being to be. He heard a soft snicker in the air next to him, making him blush.

_'You're adorable when you blush, my sweet.' _Biting his lip and smiling shyly, he felt a small pull toward the restricted section. Following it, he found that the gate separating the two sections sprang open in front of him. His eyebrows shot up, but he cautiously walked in, letting the pull guide him to a bookshelf. A small shine caught his eye and his head swung to the source, seeing 3 individual books in their own section, glowing softly.

Slowly, he knelt down and pulled each tome out, stacking them one on top of the other. The same sultry voice spoke inside his head. '_Take the books with you, your book keeper shall not notice them missing, she never expects them to be gone.' _Looking at the books, he quickly stuffed them in his bag, standing up, grunting slightly at the weight of the books.

His book bag was lifted off of him, he saw it float for a second, and then disappear. Staring curiously at the air where his bookbag had been, he heard a small chuckle. _'Dear Harry. You didn't expect me to let you carry these back breakingly heavy tomes all the way to the Gryffindor common room, did you? You're the only one who can pull them from the shelf, but that does not mean you yourself has to carry them. Do not fret, my Harry. Your possessions are safe, you will find that they are already laying on your bed.'_

Nodding gently, he started the long trek to the common room. Divination had been the last class that he had had for the day, as 5th years were given longer studying periods, so they could better prepare themselves for the newts. Stopping halfway there, he sent a thought out, '_Can you hear me?' _When the voice confirmed this, he voiced his worries about how his year mates would react to him coming in without a book bag.

The being seemed to mull over this, when suddenly Harry's bad appeared in front of him, landing with a small 'Thunk!' He picked it up gratefully, then trekked the rest of the way up to the common room, slipping inside.


	3. Courting

Yes I realize that my chapters are horrendously short. I've tried writing longer chapters and am still working on it, but…this is the best I've gotten to.

This is the chapter that you finally find out. Aren't you excited? After this, I'm not really sure what direction I want to take the story, but I know I don't want this story to be short.

But yes…onto the story.

**Warnings: Slash, Mild Language**

After dodging his friends, saying he was going to go study, with a well placed look towards Ron, he dashed up the stairs, pulling off his robe and unbuttoning his shirt, he swore he heard a low moan coming from the air next to him. Blushing, he rolled up his sleeves and picked up the first tome, flipping it to the first page, choking slightly on the dust that rose up from the pages.

Skimming a finger over the ancient text, he mumbled as he read.

"_Updated as dialect has changed, this book is up to date._

_ Years ago, Hogwarts was a living being, though he didn't go by that name when he was alive, his name has been lost in the ages. It is said that he sacrificed his material body to become this castle, declaring that he would only come out as the soul mate to another being._

_ If you are reading this, you are, in all basic terms, the soul mate of the man that is now considered to be Hogwarts."_

"Wait…so…you're Hogwarts?" A soft chuckle filled his mind, sending shivers through his body. '_Yes, childe, I am Hogwarts, but please, my name is Salazar.' _Harry started, staring at the materializing form. "As in Slytherin?" He whispered. _'The very one, yes. Please do not fret, young one.' _Salazar stated, seeing as the news made Harry slightly distressed, _'I am not what they say I am. I did not hate muggles, nor muggle borns, I merely wished that they be sent to a school beforehand so that the wizarding customs were taught to the muggleborns before entering the wizarding world. I never hated either group of people, in all honesty, I commend their imagination used to survive without magic.'_

"So…the Slytherin views of today…are a load of bull?" The misty form of the man in front of him nodded, frowning somewhat. _'I am not happy with the way the school I sacrificed my body for is being run, Harry. Dumbledore has not taken good care of me. He's killing me slowly.' _Harry sat up straighter, staring at the man, "How is he killing you?" He asked quietly.

'_He drains my powers to spy upon his students, mostly you. He wants everyone under his thumb. I fear I cannot take much more, my sweet Harry.' _Harry looked at him, startled. "What can I do to help, Salazar?" Salazar sighed softly. _'That is where it gets tricky, as you may or may not agree to this…' _He started, a slight blush painting his cheeks. _'In order to save my being, I must find my soul mate and bond with him, as well as consummate the bond.'_

At Harry's bewildered expression, he pointed to the second book on the table. _'Read that. It will tell you everything you need to know.' _Harry nodded and picked up the second book, flicking to the first page, sneezing as the dust twisted in his nose. He scrunched his nose up, and then leaned forward to read the passage.

_As in the first book, this book is up to date with the dialect of this time period in which you are reading._

_Soul mate bonds are deep connections, strengthened by magic and consummated by a physical act of love. Whilst the two partners do not have to be fully in love, a relationship must be established beforehand._

_In the act of love, if both of the partners are male, they must both be penetrated by the other and ejaculate must be deposited into each others bodies._

Harry looked up at Salazar, "So…We have to bond…and then have sex with each other?" Salazar nodded, blushing softly. Harry fell back on the bed and mumbled, "Well…fuck me." Salazar chuckled, "Well, that is the general point, yes." He remarked as he climbed ontop of Harry.

"Would you be willing to bond with me, Harry? This is a lifelong commitment, so please take your time thinking about these things." Harry nodded, then bit his lip. "Those things you were doing to me earlier, can I do them to you?" Salazar nodded, _'Yes, only you can touch me, everyone else would pass through me. You're the only one who would be able to touch me as a solid being, even after, if we were to consummate. It is the nature of the sacrifice I gave to become this school.'_

"Will anyone besides me ever be able to see or hear you?" Harry wondered. _'Well, if someone were to walk in here right now, they'd see a very misty form of me, but that will change if we were to consummate. Which by the way, from what I feel, you are more then willing to consummate.' _He murmured, grinding his hips against Harry's growing erection, drawing a low, sweet moan from the brunette's mouth.

Salazar slowly leaned down, kissing Harry lightly on the lips. _'For now, we shall stabilize our relationship.' _He climbed up off of Harry, picking up one of Harry's hands and playing with his fingers. _'I feel wrong for taking advantage of such a sweet delight such as yourself. If you'd be willing, I'd like to court you. Whilst I'd initially planned on courting you for a much longer time, this will only be a week.' _Harry looked at Salazar, slightly perplexed. "Court me?"

Salazar chuckled softly, _'Courting is much like…oh how is it put…asking someone if they wish to date, but much more then that. If you agree, I will proceed from there.' _Harry smiled, nodding quickly. "If you will have me. If everything you say is true and we are soul mates, it'd be stupid of me to refuse you." Returning the smile, Salazar simply stated, _'If you weren't my soul mate, you wouldn't of been able to speak the language of the snakes, my dear. Now, I must be off for the evening. I have much to plan and I have no doubt that Rowena will want to know every tiny bit of information. You shall hear from me soon.'_

After Harry said his goodbyes, Salazar vanished, leaving Harry to his thoughts. After so many years of having no one to call his own, he was happy to have found his soul mate, at least he hoped this man was really his soul mate. Thinking to Salazar in general, he started with the man's looks. His hair was jet black, though, if the light hit it a certain way, you could see small hints of blue or green and flowed down to his waist, but even with his long hair, he was in no way feminine, his demanding Emerald eyes and dominating stance sent pleasure shivers down his spine.

More so, he held himself in a manner so regally that the air itself seemed to bow around him. He was breath taking, Harry wanted nothing more then to tend to the man's every need. Wanted to let the man drive him to insanity and back. Feeling the telltale coiling in the pit of his stomach, his hands twitched to his pants, he began to rub himself over the fabric, biting his lip softly.

Stifling a moan, he thought to the man's commanding attitude, the way he kept Harry's complete attention, no matter what he was saying, those soft lips, almost pouty, knowing that those lips had already been around his now throbbing member. He slid his hand slowly under the waistband of his pants, grabbing himself, he pulled gently, gasping as he imagined the man's head between his legs, his head bobbing as he brought him over the edge.

He moaned Salazar's name as he jerked his hand over his length, building up friction as he thought about those gorgeous lips on him. A couple of pulls later, he found himself spraying over his chest and face, yelling out his soul mate's name, his back arched off the bed and toes curled as he was hit with utter ecstasy.

Crashing back down on his bed, he panted softly, calming down slowly. He sluggishly climbed out of bed and into the loo, washing himself off quickly with a cloth. He then trudged back to his bed, not even giving a second thought to his nudity. He slowly clothed, thinking about dinner as his stomach growled.

Upon reaching the Great Hall, the three friends made a beeline to their usual seat, all noticing the gorgeous phoenix preening it's feathers quietly on the table where Harry's spot was. "I thought green phoenixes were supposed to be extinct…" Hermione whispered in slight awe. It lifted its eyes to Harry, peering curiously at him as he walked close. ~**Hello, young mate of Salazar. I have a missive and package from my owner.**~ Startled slightly at hearing yet another voice in his head, he stopped for a second, before moving closer to the female phoenix.

The bird let out a soft trill, soothing Harry slightly and nudging the scroll toward him as he sat down. Unfurling the scroll, he read it slowly.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I send you this token as a way to show the world that you are no longer…how to people say it now… "On the market" I believe. No one besides me is allowed to touch you and I will not tolerate anyone doing so in any manner besides a friendly gesture._

_Once you put this on, it shan't be taken off, unless you ask me directly to take it off. Think of this as a pre-engagement ring, so to speak._

_Please consider your options before putting this on, as it is permanent._

_With love,_

_S.S._

Blushing softly, he pulled the small box open, revealing a piece of ribbon with a pendant hanging off of it. The ribbon itself was a dark black, tinted green. The pendant was silver. Engraved on the outer ridges was _placidus serpens _in elegant script, while on the face of the pendant was two twisted snakes, looking to either be engaged in battle or love making, he couldn't decide which. Either way, it was beautiful.

Pulling it out of the box, he heard Ron gasp softly. "M-mate…I didn't know you were seeing someone!" Harry blinked over at Ron as he continued. "Didn't know you were gay, either. It makes sense, though, if I think about it." Blushing, Harry nodded, pulling the necklace around his neck, jumping slightly when the material fused together to make a tight bond.

"That right there is a courting necklace, generally used for male lovers." He heard a soft chuckle behind him as a gentle hand was placed on his back and a kiss placed to his neck.


	4. Update

Ah. I was dumb and forgot my password. I know that isn't much of a reason to not post for almost a month, but I hate forgetting anything and tend to want to remember by myself (don't ask me why, I'm just odd).

Beyond that, I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues.

I'm not going to continue this story…right now, but I WILL be continue this story, so don't worry, I just can't focus on this plot line at the moment.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, just PM me saying so and link me when you start writing it, I'll leave this story up for anyone who wants to use it.

You can also change things up, if you want to, but if you're adopting it, please stay with the general plot.

I'm going to be writing a story that has been sitting in my brain for a long time.


End file.
